


Unlike Any Fairytale.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is about to marry the inquisitor and her nerves on edge. So her daring husband decides to try and relax his new bride to be.</p><p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Any Fairytale.

A string of curses came out of the young man’s mouth, throwing broken bottles, worn down daggers and even half destroyed traps onto the floor of his room. The day he had been dreading had finally arrives, his wedding or what seemed to be his wedding to Cassandra, he loved the aspect of marrying his beloved but almost in front of the entire area of thedas that was something that he was not going to put up with his. Slamming the chest shut, he sighed as he sat down tugging his hand hard through is russet colored hair, the door opened halfway and he sighed as his spymaster stepped forward a wide grin spread on her face. “Can’t seem to find any of your disappearing toys?” Lelianna said her works a smirk and he groaned knowing that she would be the only person who would have know how to hide them. “Bitch.” he snarled out turning his head away from her and could feel the nails digging into his skin as she left him alone to wallow in his embarrassment and his amusement, no that wasn’t right, he was pissed but why was he grinning. He felt a laugh rising in his throat and before he knew it, he was laughing holding onto his ribcage,

“Damn that spymaster, why in the hell does she make me feel so confused.” He shouted as he half collapsed on the bed and leaned his head back, though the laughter resumed as he realized that maybe his bride to be didn’t enjoy this either, he knew that Cassandra’s enjoyed fairy tales stories with dashing heroes and heroic woman battling dragons but wasn’t this a little too much, and wasn’t she too become divine soon wouldn’t this shame both there reputations.

What happened next confirmed his assumptions as he watched the door burst open and flustered and very irritated Cassandra came pounding into the room, her entire face was rushed with blood, and she had her hands bawled into fists at her side. He watched as she walked towards the window and slammed her hand into it, causing it to smash into pieces, blood dripping onto the wooden floor and swirling in rivets down her wrist, “Seems this whole wedding has pissed you off as well my dear.” he said smirking as he propped himself up on his elbow as he looked at her, she turned his head towards him and he blinked as she walked towards him and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, pressing her mouth hard against and slipping her arms around his neck, knocking him back onto the bed. He felt his cheeks darken in color more from the strength of the kiss then anything, but he slipped his arms slowly around her neck, running his fingers down the back of her neck,he stayed like that for what seemed like hours before she released him struggling to regain composure. “Something wrong, Cass.” he asked his voice light and soft as he reached his hand brushing the hair that came out of her braid. “I am glad to be marrying you inquisitor, but it worries me, what happens once I become divine. I will not let anything happen to you or the inquisition.” Cassandra said blinking, tears had already begin to fall down her cheeks but she quickly blinked them away, reaching her injured hand up and wiping her eye, blood smearing across her cheek.

He sighed deeply for a moment and sat up, managing to do a half flip off the bed and walked towards the drawer, opening it up and coming back with a wet rag and some bandages. He was quiet the entire time he wrapped her injury, kissing each of her knuckles after he was finished. “Will you answer me?” Cassandra asked her anger flaring up once again, but she was still as he wiped the blood and sweat off her face. “You already know what I’m going to say.” he said softly allowing his blue eyes to lock with hers for a moment and he watched as she made that little disgusted noise and turned her head away from him. “I rather be fighting demons or a rebel mage then this.” Cassandra said shaking her head.. “Hmm, that’s true but once this over, we’ll go off together.” He said looking at her and chuckled as she turned her head and kissed him before standing up,

He blinked as he noticed the dress she was wearing, wondering how he didn’t notice it sooner, the dress was a pale while color with a cream like trim on the bottom and around her chest, giving her a more fuller appearance but it were the intricate details that distracted him the most, there was a pattern he realized of a bluish green streaking across her dress. “It mimics your mark.” Cassandra explained, her cheeks flushing a dark red color and he chuckled softly. “I noticed.” He said as he stood up slipping his arms around her and holding onto her. “I love you.” he said relishing in the fact that he was able to say those words to her, he didn’t need to hear her answer, but he felt her press her head against his chest and close his eyes.


End file.
